


and you let her go

by WinterWidow94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow94/pseuds/WinterWidow94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia watches Clarke say goodbye to Bellamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you let her go

Octavia knew her brother. She knew him better than anyone else alive, although maybe she didn’t understand him as well as Clarke. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that knowledge – not bitter or unhappy, but hesitant, almost reluctant. She would never begrudge him the happiness he deserved; the way his eyes lit up with relief and hope whenever he saw Clarke, breathing, alive. So why what was Clarke doing? Octavia had seen them hug once before, embrace in a moment where relief was so overwhelming that Clarke’s normal thoughts and feelings were thrown away and she clasped her arms around the boy she thought she’d killed. But this was different, and Octavia could tell. Clarke pressed her lips against Bellamy’s cheek and buried her head in his shoulder. Bellamy’s fingers curled into Clarke’s hair. They spoke.  
Clarke was walking away.   
Clarke was leaving.  
Octavia stared at her brother. She watched, frozen with confusion, as he watched Clarke leave, as he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. She watched his lips form the words May we meet again, and she knew.  
Clarke was not coming back.


End file.
